


Ítaca

by AltheaCasai



Category: La Flor y la Muerte - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual, Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltheaCasai/pseuds/AltheaCasai
Summary: Después de la Odisea, hay que volver a casa. Sabemos que es lo que piensan Asha, Ianthe y Aden, pero el resto del grupo también tiene heridas que curarse.
Kudos: 4





	Ítaca

# 

# Oscar Elikya

No pude evitar quedarme en la ventana de la habitación esperando a que Aden desapareciese de mi vista. La Odisea había sido horrible, pero estar con el hefesto era lo único bueno que podía sacar de esto y me agarraba a eso como a un clavo ardiendo.  
La habitación se sentía demasiado grande sin Philo jugando en su consola. El silencio me agobiaba un poco. Ni siquiera oía los pasos de la gente por la galería. Intenté descansar un poco y me eché en la cama. Me sentía muy solo. Todos se habían marchado a pasar esta semana libre con sus familias, mientras que la mía estaba a millones de kilómetros. Pensé en llamar a mis padres. Echaba de menos sus grandes abrazos, que me raspase con su barba cuando me daba besos en la frente, robarle la chupa a mi padre. Abracé la almohada nostálgico. El cojín se sentía mucho más frío de lo normal.  
Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Al abrir me encontré con dos hefestos.  
—Buenas, ¿desean algo?  
—Sí, hemos venido a revisar una avería. Nos dijeron que había una cañería rota.  
—¿Qué? Aquí no se ha…  
Antes de que pudiese hablar, los dos hefestos me empujaron hacia dentro de la habitación. Uno me agarró con mucha más fuerza de la que un cuerpo tan menudo como el suyo podría tener, mientras el otro cambiaba el cristal de la ventana de manera que no se pudiese ver nada desde fuera.  
—¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué queréis?  
No entendía muy bien que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Acaso me habían descubierto? ¿Habían venido a deshacerse de mí? Intentaba zafarme del que me agarraba. Estaba dispuesto a pelear, a sacar mis garras si fuera necesario cuando oí una voz familiar.  
—Hola, pececito.  
Paré de pelearme. Un sentimiento de calidez me lleno el pecho.  
—¿Papá?  
Al darme la vuelta, el que me abrazaba ya no era un hefesto, sino un hombre de piel oscura y ojos amables. Era mucha más grande que yo y por eso siempre pensé que daba los mejores abrazos del mundo. Era tal y como los recordaba, quizás con los ojos un poco más cansados. Al fundirme entre sus grandes brazos me volvía a sentir en casa. Cuando fue a darme un beso en la frente, me arañó con la barba, pero eso no me importaba ahora mismo.  
Entonces si él estaba aquí eso significaba que… Sí, el otro hefesto era mi otro padre que fue corriendo hacia nosotros para unirse al abrazo. Él era más bajito que yo. Me pareció que sus piercings brillaban tanto como sus ojos.  
Sentía que habían pasados eones desde la última vez que abracé a mis padres, ese momento en el que me subí en una nave directa a Olympus para, quizás, poder cambiar las cosas para nuestra gente o puede que para no volver nunca. No sabía cuánto necesitaba ese abrazo hasta que me rompí como un ánfora y comencé a llorar con la cara hundida en el pecho de mi padre, liberando con todo lo que cargaba, con la Odisea, con la muerte de Urien, son mi misión. Se dieron cuenta y sentí como me abrazaban con más fuerza.  
—Shhh… Ya pasó, pececito. Ya estás bien.  
—Vamos, cariño, suéltalo todo.  
No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, arropado por el amor de mis padres. Era algo que necesitaba, liberar todo ese estrés que tenía dentro de mí con dos personas que me hacían sentir tan bien. Cuando me desahogué, uno de mis padres me tendió un pañuelo.  
—¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí? Pensaba que estabais en Hellas.  
—Bueno —dijo el más bajito—, así era, pero echábamos de menos a nuestro pequeño. Queríamos venir para animarte y ver que todo iba bien.  
Con “todo” se referían al plan de destapar el genocidio de nuestro planeta. Me toqueteé uno de los piercings algo nervioso.  
—Estoy en ello. Nadie sospecha nada de mí y menos el Hijo de Hefesto.  
Me dolía hablar así de Aden. No me gustaba tratarlo tan fríamente, hacer como si no conociese su nombre, pero tampoco me podía permitir dar un paso en falso. Tenía una misión que cumplir.  
—Pececito, sabes que no tienes que seguir con la misión si ves que te vas a poner en peligro.  
—Tus intenciones son nobles, pero prefiero que Hellas siga como está a perder a un hijo.  
—Estoy bien, de verdad. Quiero hacer esto.  
—¿Y el Hijo de Hefesto no sospecha nada? ¿Te has podido acercar lo suficiente a él?  
Tragué saliva. ¿Que si me había acercado? Más de lo que hubiera querido. Me siento un completo patán al pensar en como sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago y en esa zona entre las costillas que me tocó durante la Odisea. Mis padres se dieron cuenta de mi inquietud.  
—Oscar, ¿te has podido acercar a él?  
Pestañeé intentando sacar a Aden de mis pensamientos, procurando aclarar mis pensamientos, aunque era complicado cuando tenía su sorisa gravada en mi mente.  
—Sí, sí, creo que me considera su amigo o algo así.  
Mis padres se miraron intrigados, creo que sabían que había algo más.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
Lo que odiaba de la piel humana era lo expresiva que era. Al menos con mi aspecto de siempre, no se hubieran dado cuenta de que mis mejillas se ponían rojas. Uno de mis padres se pasó las manos por el pelo nervioso, mientras que el más grande se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.  
—Oscar, por favor no me digas que te has enamorado del Hefesto.  
Pensé que clavar mi mirada en el suelo era mucho mejor que enfrentar la mirada de mis padres. Ambos suspiraron agotados.  
—Con todos los seres que hay en el universo, ¿te has tenido que enamorar del enemigo?  
—¡Esto no supone ningún cambio en la misión! Os lo prometo.  
Les miré con ojos suplicantes.  
—Eres de Hellas, Oscar, los tres sabemos que lo que sientes por ese Hefesto no es nada pasajero.  
—Os prometo que lo tengo todo controlado.  
—¡Esto no es juego, Oscar! No es tomar la apariencia de tu padre para que te deje ir a una fiesta, no es escaparte a hacerte un piercing a escondidas. ¡Es algo serio!  
—¿Crees que no sé los peligros que conlleva inflitrarme aquí? Ya sé que no estoy aquí para divertirme, pero os proemto que todo va a estar bien. Confiad en mí, por favor...  
Miré al más alto de los dos. Él era el más severo, el que siempre evitaba que cometiera alguna estupidez. Me preocupaba que diera por finalizada mi misión, pero entonces mi otro padre le cogió la mano.  
—Nosotros confiamos en ti, pececito.  
—¿Cómo que nosotros?  
—Vamos, cariño, Oscar ya no es ningún pecezuelo. Ya tiene edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones y es un chico responsable. Además, tú sabes que el poder del amor es muy fuerte— dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada cómplice a mi padre, quien rodó los ojos.  
—Si lo dices por nosotros...  
—¿Ahora sí hay un nosotros?  
—No me vengas con bromitas ahora.  
—Oh, vamos, te encantan mis bromas. Eso sumado a mi maravillosa personalidad y la apariencia de macarra que tenía cuando nos conocimos hizo que te cayeras a mis pies.  
—¿Que yo caí a tus pies? Fuiste tú y literalmente. Te recuerdo que cuando me pediste salir te caiste del aerodeslizador y te presentaste diciendo “Mi nombre me llamo”.  
—Yo no lo recuerdo así…—dijo mi padre aparentando estar molesto.  
Ambos se rieron y se dieron un dulce beso. Creo que cuando se miraban el uno al otro sus ojos se volvían mucho más azules. Admiraba mucho su relación. Siempre habían estado unidos a pesar de tener que ocultarse siempre. Por un momento me pregunté si Aden y yo podríamos tener algo así algún día.  
Mis padres estiraron de mí para ponerme entre ellos y darme un gran abrazo.  
—Lo siento, pececito, es solo que nos preocupamos por ti, pero… confiamos en que podrás con esto.  
—Gracias, prometo no decepcionaros.  
—Eso nunca lo has hecho.  
—Y… ¿Es guapo ese Hefesto?— preguntó el otro.  
—¡Papá!


End file.
